Season 6
Gossip Girl is an American teen drama, based upon the book series by Cecily von Ziegesaranddevelopedfor television by Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage. The CW officially renewed the series for a sixth season on May 11, 2012. It was confirmed that this will be the show's final season and will consist of 10 episodes and with the possibility of a retrospective. It will air at a new time: Monday 9:00-10:00PM as a lead-out to 90210. Dramatis Personea Main Cast *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/ Guest *Desmond Harrington *Robert John Burke *Andrea Gabriel *Barry Watson *Zoe Aggeliki *Alexa Chung *Sofia Black D'Elia *Tamara Feldman *Yin Chang Season 6 Spoilers - Joshua Safran left the show at the end of Season 5 to executive produce the second season of'' Smash''. - Ella Rae Peck (Lola) will not be back since her pilot got picked up - the Serena/Dan sex tape will come back to haunt them - Stephanie Savage shared some information about the final season: * on Chuck and Blair: “I don’t know that there was a definite point in the season,” Savage said. “I think it was just a question of arcing out that relationship so that it ended in a place where…Blair was a place where she was in it to win it with Chuck" *''on the Rufus/Lilly/Bart front'': “I think that’s something that is really exciting for season 6,” Savage laughed. “And how that’s going to shape up and what’s the end game for those characters. Rufus and Lily’s marriage has been relatively stable for a couple of years. And it just recently in the last story arc we did with Lily with her mother dying and the will and Ivy that certain aspects of her personality which we’re all very aware of and that have been with us from the beginning, those started to solidify in a way that made Rufus uncomfortable and made him question what that relationship is really about. And then with him making this gesture of wanting to save the marriage and Lily rejecting him, that’s going to put them all in a really interesting spot.” *''on unmasking Gossip Girl'': “The unmasking of Gossip Girl is something that has larger implications to the franchise, beyond just our series. That reveal requires conversations at the highest level.” *''on the final season as a whole'': “In getting ready for season 6, everybody’s been watching the pilot and talked about what our favorite episodes were,” Savage said. “It’s definitely bittersweet. As a writer, I think your impulse is to move your story forward and bring things to competition, but as a television producer, your job is to make the show last as long as humanly possible. So, those final episodes, it’ll be really sad and weird when the episodes are over; we’re leaving it all on the floor. We’re definitely focusing on our core characters,” she said. “But that gang you see in that final act the season 5 finale will be the main players when we come back. Georgina Sparks” Production On May 11, 2012 the series was picked up for a short sixth and final season expected to air during the Fall of 2012, beginning on October and concluding on December. On May 17, 2012, with the reveal of The CW's 2012–13 television schedule, Gossip Girl''stayed on Monday night and moved to the 9:00 pm Eastern/8:00 pm Central timeslot following the fifth season of 90210. It was announced on July 30, 2012 that the sixth season will comprise of 10 episodes. On April 25, 2012 it was confirmed that former showrunner and executive producer Joshua Safran left the show as he'll be the new showrunner of NBC's Smash.On May 11, 2012, writer Sara Goodman was promoted to executive producer. Cast Blake Lively, Leighton Meester, Penn Badgley, Chace Crawford, Ed Westwick, Kaylee DeFer, Kelly Rutherford and Matthew Settle all returned as series regulars. Michelle Trachtenberg got upgraded to a series regular for this season. Former recurring star, Desmond Harrington and Robert John Burke are also returning as guest stars for the season. Former regular Jessica Szohr is highly rumored to appear again as Vanessa Abrams for an episode arc leading to the finale, most likely returning to her position of series regular mid-season, however Taylor Momsen hasn't commented on returning since she publicly stated that she wants to 'quit acting forever'. On July 7, 2012, actress Andrea Gabriel, best known for her role on ''Lost, had been cast as a businesswoman from Dubai. 7th Heaven alum Barry Watson landed a guest-starring role as young entrepreneur Steven Spence who will quickly sweep Serena off her feet. French model and actress Zoe Aggeliki was cast as Natasha, Serena's latest enemy and Steven's sister. Zap2it noted the appearance of British model Alexa Chung. Chung will be playing herself in story that involves Blair's new fashion line. Former Skins star Sofia Black D'Elia has been seen filming scenes with Blake Lively for the upcoming new season. Former Gossip Girl guest stars Tamara Feldman and Yin Chang have been reported to return to the show for its final season as Poppy Lifton and Nelly Yuki respectively. Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Mystery Category:Ending